Safe with Me (PewdieCry)
by Milk-n-Pork
Summary: A fateful encounter between a lost little soul and its soon-to-be owner. Cry finds himself in the loving arms of Pewdie, who finds him one day shivering in the rain and Pewdie decides to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was cloudy grey, and thunders roared angrily from the heavens as people hastily brought out their umbrellas and cursed at the weather, who replied with the rain that started to pour, trying to soak anything under the clouds and create small pools of water that splashed and clung to the clothes of annoyed men and women.

Everyone hated the bother of the rain. But Pewdie knew he didn't. He always loved how the pitter patter of the rain would bring melody to his ears, and when he closed his eyes, he would feel calm, relaxed. Like that melody was a lullaby to his soul.

Of course, that didn't change the fact that he was going to get wet if he stayed on the street appreciating it. So he hurried with the grumbling people to find shelter, holding his jacket over his head.

As he ran to look for shelter, rainwater now starting to wet his jacket, a loud thunder crackled through the sky, followed by a whimper. _Was that... a dog?_ He halted and turned around.

It was very small, probably as tall as a puppy and it had white skin that was soaked in water. It had two legs, but no arms and a single piece of hair on top of its round head. It also had a mouth that slightly trembled and two eyes that were slightly watered and were looking down as its small frame shook because of the thunder and the cold of the rain.

Pewdie felt pity overcome his heart. He went to take the poor thing in his arms but stopped as it trembled even more when he touched it, round eyes now widened and looking up at him in fear as the tears trickled down its cheeks.

He knelt down, not even caring that the rain poured on his clothes and he had dropped the jacket, and slowly reached out his hand. It looked at his hand in curiosity, then glanced up at him, tipping its head to the side.

"Don't worry." He soothed, smiling slightly. "I won't hurt you."

As if sensing Pewdie's comfort in his smile, it smiled back, stepping closer to his hand and touching it with its forehead, then beaming up at him. Pewdie returned and grinned back, thinking of how this little creature could never be any more adorable.

As if to prove his thoughts wrong, it spoke. "Sup?"

"Aww... he's so cute." Pewdie muttered, then suddenly, a realization struck him as he noticed the slight tremble in its voice.

Oh, that's right. It was raining. How could he forget? Genius Pewds strikes again.

He scooped it in his arms, the creature flinching slightly, and took his jacket to protect it from the rain, not bothering to cover himself though. It nuzzled onto his chest as it lay on his arms and soon fell asleep while Pewdie briskly walked to the nearest place of shelter and at the same time being careful not to wake it up.

"When this rain ends, I'll take you home with me." Pewdie said. "You'll be safe with me."


	2. Chapter 2

He ran hurriedly; the longer he stayed under the rain, the more soaked and cold he got. And yet at the same time, he remained quiet, careful as to not wake up the sleeping little thing in his arms. Finally, he arrived at his doorstep, unlatching the lock as he huddled inside, shutting the door with a sigh.

He glanced at the adorable creature nestled in his embrace. It slept peacefully, a smile plastered on its face as the little strand of hair on its head bounced cutely. The Swede shuffled to the living room, laying it on the cushion and walking to his room to take a yellow blanket from the drawer, afterwards going back to the living room and replacing the wet jacket with it.

It shuffled, comforted by the warm embrace of the blanket and snuggling into it. Pewdie watched in amusement as it murmured inaudible words in its sleep. "Nngh... Su... Su..."

"Su?" Pewdie repeated, wondering what the heck it was trying to say.

"Su... Sup." the creature finished, followed by its beady round eyes blinking awake. It looked at the blonde curiously, as if trying to shake its memory of who he was. Then a smile crept up its face, remembering what the familiar face did for him.

Pewdie smiled back. "You're so adorable. What are you?" he said, despite knowing it couldn't understand him, and feeling kind of stupid.

It tipped its head to the side, looking up at him and uttering "Sup?" in a confused tone.

Pewdie chuckled at the reaction. "My name is Felix, but you can call me Pewds." he introduced, patting its head. "I'll call you... Cry. Because you were crying when I found you. Don't worry, you're safe with me. I'll make sure you never cry again."

And that marked the start of Cry's first day in the protection of Pewdie.

-

"Come on, Cry. Don't you like cereal? It's strawberry!" The blonde persuaded, placing a spoonful of milk and strawberry-flavored cereal in front of Cry's mouth. "Come on, say aaaahh..." The creature only turned away, pouting in disapproval. "What do you eat? I don't even know what you are!"

Cry ignored him, getting hungry but deadset on not eating the cereal. He just didn't like the way it tasted. Pewdie sighed in defeat, placing the spoon back to the untouched cereal still waiting to be eaten. Pewdie had a feeling that he'll have to be the one to eat it later.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Pewdie said, eating his own Nutella sandwich. Cry glanced over to him, and suddenly found what he wanted to eat. He ran to the Swede, target locked on his sandwich, but not fast enough, as Pewdie placed his palm on the creature's forehead, chuckling as Cry continued to run in place. "This is my breakfast, bro. Eat yours."

Cry stopped running, stepping back and staring up at his owner intently. _Oh shit._Pewdie thought as he realized what he was going to do.

Cry whimpered, gaze still locked on opal eyes, and started to sob, crying fakely in his tiny voice, but far too convincingly. Pewdie panicked, scooping him in his arms and hushing him, telling him not to cry, and apologizing.

But still Cry didn't stop. He didn't get what he wanted yet. He hiccuped, letting fake tears fall down as he whimpered pitifully.

"Hey, hey, hey... I'll give you my sandwich. Don't cry, okay?" The blonde promised. Cry looked up at him, eyes still watery, as if asking if he was sure. Pewdie grinned, handing the creature his !half-eaten! Nutella sandwich. Cry took it in his mouth, eyes suddenly shimmering with delight.

"So you eat sandwiches, huh... But not cereal."

The Swede wiped his mouth clean with a napkin and looked back at his pet. Cry was looking up at him, staring intently in those opal eyes. "Sorry, no more chocolate for now." he refused, this time being more cautious with his words so as not to make the poor thing cry again. _I shouldn't have named him Cry._ he joked to himself.

"P... Pii-" Cry mumbled, struggling and trying to speak. "Pew... Pew..."

Pewdie's eyes widened as he realized what his pet was trying to say.

"Pewd...s." he managed to say, slightly pausing before the 's' and smiling, cheeks reddened.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Pewdie uttered, touching the creature's cheek. "Thanks, Cry."

He nuzzled into his owner's warm palm, closing his eyes for a second. "Th... Thaa..."

"You're welcome." Pewdie cut off, patting his head and smiling.


End file.
